monster_legends_epic_guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Viability Ranking
Viability Ranking The Viability Ranking is, similar to Monster Legends Competitive Wiki, a list of all Epic monsters in order of skill. This list goes from OP Rank, where only the best Epics are listed, to the F Rank, where only Epics that are easily outclassed by others are listed. Note that stats are at level 90. Useful Links Monster Categories Portal - This portal page regroups links to different monster categories Top: Speed - Fastest Epics in Monster Legends Top: Damage - Most powerful Epics in Monster Legends Top: Health - Most tanky Epics in Monster Legends OP Rank These epics are OP compared to other epics. They are the best to use, and they could probably beat most Rank B to Rank E legendaries. * Bonnie Bark * Kaori * Teashire * Nautilus-1 * Ophiuchus * Primigenius S Rank These monsters are the best epics to use in the game. They are very strongly recommended in Epic team wars. They outclass some legendaries like Nebotus, Rockantium, Thundhare, Lagerchaun, Thorder, and Vadamagma. S+ * Freeza * Furhem * Mothman * Panzus * Postiguraf * Rexx * Soulfagous S * Aiden * Armole * Avaast * Burning Rogue * Cybele * Haku * Pandalfio * Sir Francis Rock S- * Cthulhu * Hippierion * Neandertaler * Rosahna * Salamander * Sasquach * Stöirm * Mecharasu A Rank These monsters perform very well in standard metagame. They are strongly recommended. * Callisto * Captain Legends * Coldberus * Daganth * Eburwin * Evaranae * Gold Ra * Greygoyle * Growler * Hellberus * Horus * HipHoppotamus * Inknatius * Invidia * Joppers * Kimmel's Gift * Koarim * Ledovech * Lepu * MonsterFace * Punchie * Rhinoram * Rootziel * Rockanne * Rockiesta * Rorcal * Semargl * Sham-Rokku * Skeel Trooper * Soap Sam * Tao Tao * Van K. Mark * Volray B Rank These monsters perform well in the current metagame. * Anaitis * Beetrat * Bjarni * Chordim * Dragonian Beast * Drop Elemental * Esthirel * Fenix * Freedom Feather * Goath'el * Gridiron * Herr Kommissar * Hydnora * Irockman * iPug * Kal'Drekk * Master Fong * MC Boss * Karasu * Nemestriborg * Plethodon * Prototyperion * Pyrotech * Rascal * Rockarito * Rodolph * Rockinho * Rockovan * Rock Li-Sun * Rockadona * Rockaggio * Rockamura * Rockham * Rockidson * Rocksteiger * Sambacadabra * Scorchpeg * Seraphim * Squamata Jr. * Elder Sporeling * Van Rock * Wisteria * xPug C Rank Monsters in this rank perform average in the game, and are recommended only if they are high ranked. * Ao Loong * Arnu * Chocobunny * Darknubis * Donaturtle * Duchess * Dusty Fear] * Erpham * Frank S. Tein * Griffex * Hellborne * Musu * Pegasus * Razfeesh * Rock Druid * Skipples * Skuller * Tartarus * Teddy Fear * Terracrank * Wolfkami D Rank Monsters in the D Rank don't perform very well, and are not recommended. * Fayemelina * Fliploch * Hyperion * Medussha * Sweeperion * Zomdalf E Rank E-Ranked lads are bad. Their stats and attacks aren't as good as most other Epic monsters, and are really not recommended. * W'olftagnan * Goldcore * Pandaxplorer * Super Pandalf * Pandalf * Pandaval * Pandafest * Rhynex F Rank This monster is so horrible, it is beaten by Rare monsters (mostly unbreedable ones). It is the worst to use in your team, and won't beat most monsters even if they're a higher level than them: Do NOT use this epic unless you're at (very) early game! * Rabidex